Songs
by TheNuttyGleek
Summary: Each chapter is a one-shot about a character or characters based off of a song. Requests are open (State song and if you want specific characters, state characters) T for language
1. Demons

**A/N: This is Apollo/Artemis with Zeus. Song is Demons by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

The little twelve-year-old looking girl with auburn hair and beautiful silver eyes ran into the room with vexed eyes.

Her brother. Her annoying, lovable brother was in trouble for trying to help get her back home. Trying to get her away from the titan. Trying to get her away from the demons.

_When the days are cold_

When she had heard the news of her brother's punishment, she ran. She ran as fast as her legs could.

She didn't care that she could have teleported there. No. Her baby brother was in trouble.

She worried. Worried for her baby brother. She didn't want him to hurt because of her.

Everyone felt her worry. Everyone felt her anger. Everyone.

The day has grown colder and colder and colder. The moon shined red with anger.

Anger at who? Anger directed towards her father.

_And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

The rest of them, they all stared at her. They stared at the distressed girl. And all she could do was stare at her father.

The wolves, her wolves, stood beside her. They felt her stress. They felt her sadness. They felt her anger.

Their mistress was in pain. They couldn't just lay around. They wanted, no needed to help her.

_When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

"Where is my brother?" The demand was simple. They just needed to tell her. However, he wouldn't.

He wouldn't tell her, his daughter, where he, his son, is. No. He had to look strong. He had to.

Now some may ask why? Why they may ask? Why hurt your daughter by hurting your son? Why?

He needed to do it because of the Ancient Laws. He needed to punish his son for breaking the law.

It is not like he wanted to see his son get hurt and watch as his daughter, his favorite daughter, cries. No, he never wanted that.

However, he needed to act like a king. A true king needed to follow these laws. He needed to set an example.

_I want to hide the truth_

"Daughter, you know that he must be punished. He broke the law." That was what he said. He was trying to soothe her anger.

However, this only made her angrier. Angrier towards him.

"I don't care!" She really didn't care. She didn't care about the stupid Ancient Laws. She didn't care about her reputation.

The only thing she cared about was her brother. Her twin. Her full-blooded brother. Her counterpart. Her other half.

_I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

All he wanted was to protect her. He wanted to protect his sister.

He didn't want her to feel pain. In the end though she did feel pain. She felt the pain of not being with her brother.

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

Her aunts, her uncle, her step-mother, and her other siblings looked at her with concern. Not her full-blooded siblings. Her half siblings.

All of them, even her father looked at her as she was about to explode. Explode with tears.

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

She could feel the heat as eyes just stared. That's all they did. They only stared. Stared as she was about to break.

They didn't say. No, they didn't help.

_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

"I am asking one more time, where is my brother?" Her voice was filled with raw, raw pain.

Her father, all he did was sigh. He hated to see her like this. Like a mess.

She was his little girl. His youngest daughter. He loved her with all his heart.

"Artemis, I told you before, Apollo is getting his punishment for helping the half-bloods on their quest." Her father told her.

_When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl  
So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made_

"Were you not worried for me? Were you not scared about what would happen to me, your daughter?" She wanted to know the answer.

She wanted to know if he even cared a little about his children. If he ever wondered if they were okay.

Or if he cared that they were in danger. That someone or something might hurt her. Like taking away her virginity.

Would he even care?

_Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

Her father had a pained expression.

Of course he cared. Of course he wanted nothing more to just ditch Olympus and go save his little girl.

But he couldn't. No, he needed to be an example and follow the laws. He needed to follow the laws and punish anyone who broke the laws.

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

She saw the pain expression. She knew he cared. She knew deep down that he really cared about her, about all of his children.

She wanted to cry. She just wanted to lay down and hug herself. But she also wanted to punch something, anything. A wall or even her half-brother Ares.

She wouldn't. She refused. She wouldn't breakdown unless he was there to wrap his arms around her. Unless he was there to help her take her anger and pain away. Unless he was there to comfort her.

_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Her aunt walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. However, she refused to cry until she was in the arms of her brother.

Her aunt may be warm and welcoming, but she really needed her brother.

"He will be alright." Her aunt tried to reassure and deep down she knew, but she couldn't help it. She had to worry, she needed to worry.

She hugged her aunt back because right now she just needed someone to reassure her that he will be alright.

_They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go  
Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

She needed her brother. She needed him to help get this pain away. He was the key.

He was the solution. But he was also the problem.

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

He knew what he needed to do. He knew he had to start acting like a true father.

Just this one time he told himself. Just this one time.

He vanished and returned with him. He watched as she let go of his sister and tackled him, her brother.

She finally burst into tears. However, her brother was there. Her brother was there to wrap his arms around her. Her brother was there to take the anger and pain away. Her brother was there to comfort her.

And everything was alright now.

_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Because in the end, they were siblings. They were sister and brother. They were the other's counterpart. They were each other's half. They were twins.

Without the other the world would fall. Without the other the world would be in chaos.

Because he was the Sun and she was the Moon. They were opposites.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Okay, to request state: Song title (and if you want specific characters, add the characters)**


	2. Manhattan

**A/N: Sad pairing of Travis/Katie… Song is Manhattan by Sara Bareilles**

* * *

"Travis we need to see other people."

"What? Why?"

"Things aren't working."

"B-But Katie, I love you. Don't you feel the same?"

"Of course I love you! Gods! I love you with all my heart and with all my soul!"

"Then why?"

"It's none of your business."

"It sure as Hades is my business Katie!"

"You don't understand."

"Then make me understand."

"It just isn't working. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Just know I love you Katie."

"I love you too Travis."

_You can have Manhattan  
I know it's for the best  
I'll gather up the avenues  
And leave them on your doorstep  
And I'll tip toe away  
So you won't have to say  
You heard me leave_

She quickly left. She had to quickly leave. If she stayed any longer she knew she would stay and break.

No, she couldn't do that. She couldn't break in front of him. She just couldn't.

_You can have Manhattan  
I know it's what you want  
The bustle and the buildings  
The weather in the fall  
And I'll bow out of place  
To save you some space  
For somebody new_

She couldn't stay here. She needed to leave. She had to go somewhere, but not where the memories were.

She had to leave until he found someone. Someone to replace her. Someone to replace his love for her.

_You can have Manhattan  
Cause I can't have you_

She just couldn't have him. She didn't know why.

_Ahhhhh_

_You can have Manhattan  
The one we used to share  
The one where we were laughing  
And drunk on just being there_

Their place was Camp Half-blood. Where they met and fell in love. Now all it brought to them was pain.

She remembered everything. Where he would prank her and she would scream at him.

Everyone would tell them they were made for each other. That they were soul mates and they just need to get together.

When they did get together they were happy.

One time when she was in the strawberry fields he came over. Was there any trouble brought over?

Of course there was! Everywhere he went he brought trouble.

But it was the fun trouble.

He picked a strawberry and threw it at her. She quickly retaliated and threw one back. It soon turned into a huge strawberry fight between the two.

The two had laundry duty for a week, but they thought it was worth it.

_Hang on to the reverie  
Could you do that for me?  
Cause I'm just too sad to_

She didn't need to tell him. She knew that he will always hold onto the memories.

And she knew she would never forget even though she wanted to. No, she needed to. The memories, all they did was make her sad.

However, one of them needed to hold onto them. And she knew that she couldn't. She knew deep down that he wanted to remember them.

She also wanted to remember them, but the pain. It would be too hard to bear.

_You can have Manhattan  
Cause I can't have you_

Why? Why did her mother forbid their relationship?

_And so it goes  
One foot after the other_

She turned slightly before she was about to leave.

She saw him in tears. In tears because of her.

All she wanted to do was go over to him and comfort him. Tell him that she loved him. Tell him that it was her mother's fault.

But she couldn't. No. She just couldn't.

Not when her mother was doing this to her.

_Til black and white begin to color in  
And I know  
That holding us in place  
Is simply fear of what's already changed_

She was scared. She knew that things were going to change once she walked out that door.

She knew that they couldn't stay friends. The pain would be too hard to bear. Too hard to bear for the both of them.

Plus her mother forbid her.

_Ahhhhh_

You can have Manhattan  
I'll settle for the beach

_The sunsets facing westward  
The sand beneath my feet  
And I'll wish this away  
Just missing the days  
When I was one half of two  
You can have Manhattan_

She would settle for anything to be with him. To be enemies. To be neutral but still with contact. To be his friend. To be his best friend.

However, she couldn't.

_Cause I can't have you_

She couldn't have him. She couldn't have him due to her mother. Her stupid mother.

"Why?" She asked her mother that day when she was told that she couldn't date him. Her mother never replied all she did was tell her she couldn't.

_Bye bye  
bye bye  
bye bye  
bye bye_

"Goodbye." She quickly told him and turned around. Leaving the apartment they had shared. Leaving the apartment for forever. Leaving and she shall never return.

Never return to him. Never return to her best friend. Never return to her enemy. Never return to her lover. Never to return to her Travis.

* * *

**A/N: Aww poor Travis! Let's see.. Demeter was being evil and was blackmailing her daughter. Duh!**


End file.
